Those skilled in the art recognize the importance of forming a low resistance contact to source-drain regions of transistor devices. Low resistance connections are typically supported by silicides. However, as transistor sizes continue to scale downward, contact areas decrease and contact resistance concerns rise. There is accordingly a need in the art for a process technique that will support the formation of lower contact resistances as process geometries shrink.